The Twelve Days Of Christmas
by The Original Hansenette
Summary: The Twelve Days of Christmas all under 500 words, giving us an insight to the hectic, amazing, epic BTR christmas. Happy Holidays, everyone!
1. The 1st Day

On the first day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me...a trip to the A&E...  
>...<p>

"Seriously! You are over reacting!"  
>"I was hit over the head...by a Christmas tree...which YOU had tied up on the hotel roof!"<br>"Yeah...but Logan!" Logan pressed the ice pack in his hand onto Carlos' face, watching in cruel amusement as Carlos squirmed under the icy touch. Logan hissed and pressed the ice pack back onto the top of his head. Angry red scrapes for the pine needles had made their way down Logan's face , standing out vividly against his pale face. When he had gotten hit by the tree, it was the blood that had covered his face which had made Mama Knight phone the emergency services. Logan was fine now, sitting in a hospital bed covered in plasters and nursing a huge bruise on the top of his head. Carlos was pathetically sorry, almost begging Logan to forgive him (which Logan had done already...inside). Logan found it epically funny that Carlos was freaking out so bad and thought that Logan really, truly hated him for dropping a Christmas tree on top of him. But really...getting hurt at Christmas time wasn't really that weird for Logan. But alas, it was only the 13th of December. And he knew, from the tips of his toes to the strands of his hair that the craziness wasn't quite done yet. Christmas was the magical time of year when James, Kendall and Carlos' common sense took a holiday...and most times, their hair brained madness affected Logan the most, usually embarrassing him or sending him to the local clinic waiting room. Whichever took their fancy. So as Carlos was griping about his freezing face; Logan groaned and pressed the ice pack firmly onto his bruised head as he lay down on the bed. Merry Christmas indeed.

...

**Would you believe it? I'm back, peoples! *dodges flying tomatoes and rocks thrown in her direction* Jeeez, guys, sorry. I know, I know, but I fell off the face of the earth and the Tenth Doctor (who is not dead. He lies.) just plonked me back here right now. Fun times. So merry Christmas one and all and just remember, most of these little ficlets will be under 500 words. Mini days of Christmas cos Christmas is sooo close. O.o**

**And remember children, no planking on balconies. That's only for the big kids.  
><strong> 

**Elli x**


	2. The 2nd Day

_On the second day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me...two morning rushes and a trip to the A&E..._

_..._

"JAMES! GET OUT OF THE SHOWER!"  
>"B-b-but my hair!" Logan sighed and contemplated banging his head of the bathroom door.<br>"Your hair is fine. Ok? We have two minutes, TWO MINUTES, to get ready to go to Rouque Records and you're hogging the bathroom, Kendall has gone AWOL and Carlos is still sleeping!" Logan was yelling rather loudly at the door now. So loudly that Mrs Knight thought he was having a fit and dragged herself out her bedroom to make sure Logan wasn't going to maul any passing innocent people. Like herself. Semi confident that she or anyone else wasn't going to be attacked, she went back to bed. Really, when her three lazy boys where this late, Logan was best to be left alone. Even though the days were getting longer, her Logan still got up like he always did and the others? Well...they just went by their faulty body clocks. Mrs Knight snickered as she heard Logan's heavy angry footsteps go to the vicinity of Carlos and Kendall's room.  
>"Carlos! Up. Now." Logan shouted, his voice cracking a bit in anger. But really, at this precise moment, Logan was a bit too mad to care.<br>"But it's Christmas, Logie!" Logan growled dangerously at Carlos' innocent comment.  
>"It's not Christmas for another two weeks-"<br>"It's eleven days actually."  
>"...What?" Logan asked, sounding exceptionally confused.<br>"Christmas. It's in eleven days. And ten sleeps."  
>The resounding smack of Logan's palm slapping his forehead could be heard throughout the flat.<p>

...

**Super short I know but hey! I need la holiday too, right? ...Right?**

**Lying is a fundamental principle of being a good person. Or a bank robber. I forget which one.**

**Elli x**


	3. The 3rd Day

_One the third day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me...three close brushes , two morning rushes and a trip to the A&E..._

_..._

"Okay, son. So explain to me how it all happened." Logan was currently chatting to a police officer. Not Officer Garcia though. Oh no. This was no friendly chat. Logan was sitting opposite the police officer explaining to him why he was sitting there with his three best friends who had managed to get him into trouble. Legal trouble. Legal trouble as in trouble with the law. It had begun when Kendall decided that everyone should go visit the huge toy shop downtown with the amazing festive display. Of course, being so hyped up on Christmas spirit, James and Carlos wanted to become part of the display. Complete with costume. So they stole a few of the hats on the mannequins. And forced Logan to help them. So very soon after Logan decided to just go with it, the security freaked out after seeing four teenagers playing the fake snow and the display tinsel. So Logan had ended up sitting in the police office with his three friends discussing how much fun it was it play in the "snow" in LA. Logan was debating whether it was all a dream, he was on hallucinogenitics or if the world had been knocked off its axis and he just hadn't noticed yet.

...

**Happy holidays, one and all!**

"**My name is Hector Riva, weeelcome to my world!"**

**Elli x**


	4. The 4th Day

_On the fourth day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me...four scheming sisters, three close brushes, two morning rushes and a trip to the A&E..._

...

"Really. When was importing cheap Christmas singing Santa's from Poland EVER a good idea, Katie?"  
>"When I thought of it."<br>"You did realise that if the stuff was produced in Poland, it would go to sing...in Polish?" Logan asked incredulously, spreading his hands out and hitting it off one of the many, many, many boxes stacked throughout the flat.  
>"Well, no! Their website was in English so I thought they would make English speaking products!" Katie replied sulking while Logan stood in front of her. Carlos sat with one of the cheapo singing Santa and that somehow learnt the lyrics of "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" in Polish after constant playing. Kendall had locked himself in the bathroom after the fifteenth time of the rousing chorus of Polish Christmas Carols. James wasn't even there. He had run away after the shipments came in for Katie. He had learnt just to leave after stuff like this came to the house. Logan was lecturing Katie before Mrs Knight came home and went ballistic at them all for being so stupid. Which was getting very common. For Christmas breeds stupidity. Logan was sure that he was going to die in the run up to Christmas this year. Oh well. Only eight more days to go. Suddenly, volunteering to extra singing practise suddenly became a more enjoyable option to "relaxing" at home.<p>

...

**Stay safe this holiday season everyone!**

**Elli x**


	5. The 5th Day

_On the fifth day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me...five frozen faces, four scheming sisters, three closes brushes, two morning rushes and a trip to the A&E..._

_..._

"I-I-I s-s-till b-b-blame y-y-y-you."  
>"R-r-really, L-l-l-logie? C-c-c-cos I s-s-till th-th-think it's y..y-y-our fault." Kendall stuttered back to his little brother who was shaking beside him whilst snow balls rained around them."<br>"R-r-r-really, K-k-kendall? C-c-cos I remember th-th-this being y-y-your idea!" Logan hissed back as a snowball flung by Carlos hammered him in the back of the head. Logan's head shot round and he shot Carlos a death glare as Carlos collapsed with laughter.  
>"B-b-but, y-y-you were su-su-supposed t-t-to t-tell me n-not t-t-too!" Kendall hissed back through his frozen lips. Logan shivered again and rubbed his bare arms in a futile effort to keep himself warm in the freezing snow. It wasn't natural snow. They had been flown to Minnesota for a Christmas Single video and James and Carlos had lured the other two outside to ambush them with snowballs. But neither Kendall or Logan had their jackets on. Therefore, they were freezing and weren't going to risk the onslaught of snow on their heads if they ran for the inside warmth. They were stupid but not brain dead. Yet. Logan was starting to wonder if the cold was killing his brain cells. Logan shivered loudly and his teeth chattered madly. He scowled at the thought of Christmas. His "bah humbug"-itis was rearing its ugly head. If he heard one. More. Carol, he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions.<p>

...

**Smile! It's Christmas! Have a cookie on me! Don't worry, I wouldn't tell anyone. ;)**

**Elli x**


	6. The 6th Day

_On the sixth day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me...six crappy carols, five frozen faces, four scheming sister, three close brushes, two morning rushes and a trip to the A&E..._

_..._

"O little town of Bethlehem..." Logan contemplated suicide. Throwing himself suddenly became a very plausible thing to do and sound less painful than this year's remaining run up to Christmas. James, Kendall and Carlos had insisted on going carolling around the hotel. Logan had been picked up and carried round the hotel so he didn't miss out on all the "fun". He was currently sulking while his three older brothers sang at Bitters. He really wished he could run away but alas, Camille was sitting a few metres behind him and he knew, just knew, that if he moved away from the other three; she would either tackle him, ambush him with mistletoe or slap him on the face and his face was currently in the healing stages. The healing stages of the cuts on his face from a falling Christmas tree. Which Carlos still thought he has holding a grudge over. Logan had gotten over the Christmas tree but the carols were grating on his nerves. Half way through his sulk, he felt as if he was being lifted. James had picked up Logan and put him right in the middle of the carollers. The look on his face meant that he was not allowed to not join in. Or else. Logan contemplated running away to a distant country but...Camille could run faster than him. And she would drag him back to the Palmwoods. Life sucked. Logan pouted and crossed his arms defiantly.  
>"Bah, Humbug."<p>

...

**Merry Christmas to anyone and everyone!  
><strong> 

**Elli x**


	7. The 7th Day

_On the seventh day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me...seven faulty crackers, six crappy carols, five frozen faces, four scheming sisters, three close brushes, two morning rushes and a trip to the A&E..._

_..._

"Carlos. What the actual hell are you doing?"  
><em>POP!<br>_"Testing the Christmas crackers."  
><em>POP!<br>_Logan had walked into the living room to see Carlos surrounded by opened Christmas crackers, the boxes which held all the Christmas crackers and many, many, many coloured paper hats. Tons of them. Carlos had opened almost every single Christmas cracker in the hotel. And there were quite a few of them.  
>"Testing them?" Logan asked incredulously while Carlos brought out another cracker and proceeded to pull it apart.<br>"Yep."  
>"Why?"<br>"So that we know they wouldn't malfunction on Christmas Day." Logan resisted the urge to start hitting his head off of the wall. Just.  
>"Carlos, but if we open all the crackers now, we wouldn't have any to open at Christmas." Carlos looked up at Logan as if he was a complete idiot.<br>"Yes we will. If the crackers are working right, then that manufacturer is a decent one and we'll buy the crackers from them!" Logan mentally counted to 10 and turned on his heel. He calmly walked out the room and wondered briefly in which point in his life had he going through the rabbit hole and ended up in a parallel universe.

...

**Yes. I have had dreams where me and my friends where in wonderland. As in Alice in Wonderland. I was the Mad Hatter. ;)**

**Just remember, any personal problem can be solved with copious amounts of dynamite! **

**Elli x **


	8. The 8th Day

_On the eighth day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me...eight festive fruit pops, seven faulty crackers, six crappy carols, five frozen faces, four scheming sisters, three close brushes, two morning rushes and a trip to the A&E..._

_..._

"What flavour is this anyway?"  
>"Lime." Kendall replied, gnawing on a strawberry icicle. Logan shrugged his shoulders and continued to munch on the frozen treat. This wasn't too weird despite everything. The fruit flavoured pops were a tradition. And the flavours had to be the very traditional strawberry and lime. Anything that was red or green basically. It was a tradition born in Minnesota. Well, really Logan had brought it from Texas. One winter it had been so hot, his mum had made ice pops instead of hot chocolate. He had brought this with him to Minnesota and the three boys attached to the idea and it had become a yearly thing. Logan couldn't help but smile to himself. It was nice to know that through every trouble, each year, something stayed the same. They had lime every year. No matter what. Lime was Logan's favourite, had been since he was little.<br>"Why do you ask, Logan?"  
>"Just wanted to know."<br>...

**Not as good as the others in my opinion but I wanted to put my own tradition in there. Yes. I have festive fruit pop things each year. Not because of the heat but because I had a stomach bug one year and that was all I could eat. :\**

**Nollaig Chridheil!**

**Elli x**


	9. The 9th Day

_On the ninth day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me...nine broken baubles, eight festive fruit pops, seven faulty crackers, six crappy carols, five frozen faces, four scheming sisters, three close brushes, two morning rushes and a trip to the A&E..._

_..._

The flat smelt of pine. All fresh and Christmassy. Logan stopped at the door and narrowed his eyes. Then as he turned around the corner, the reason for the foreign smell became clear. The Christmas tree was going up. Logan watched as Kendall lifted Carlos up to put up some of the higher ornaments and as James set out the branches in an almost OCD fashion, he smiled. Katie started to drape the tree with tinsel and "accidently" tied Kendall to the tree. Logan tried (and failed) to muffle a giggle. Carlos turned around and beamed at Logan as he laughed. The small Latino ran over to Logan and grabbed his hand.  
>"You can put the star on the top, Logie!" Carlos exclaimed as Logan was pushed over to the tree.<br>"But I'm not tall enough..." Logan started but he was suddenly lifted off of his feet and placed on someone's shoulders. Kendall smiled.  
>"Not now you're not." James laughed and Logan grabbed James' shoulders tightly.<br>"Calm, Logan. Caaaalm." Carlos laughed as Kendall gingerly handed Logan the silver star. Logan carefully grasped the ornament as if it was made of glass. He slid it on the top branch of the tree and then looked at the tree. That's when James started to fall to the side and took Kendall, Carlos and Logan with him. They landed in a heap on the floor and promptly burst out into laughter. Logan picked up the bauble which had been under James' foot. It was broken and smashed. Logan looked back at the tree. Oh well. No one is going to notice a missing bauble.

...

**SEVEN HOURS TO GO PEOPLE! SEVEN HOURS!**

**Elli x**


	10. The 10th Day

_On the tenth day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me...ten Santa Dashes, nine broken baubles, eight festive fruit pops, seven faulty crackers, six crappy carols, five frozen faces, four scheming sisters, three close brushes, two morning rushes and a trip to the A&E..._

_..._

Logan was sitting, exhausted, in a big hall with a big red hat sliding over his eyes. Why had he ever agreed to this? Running was never his strong point. Never. But he had to run this race. It was a special race. The annual Santa Dash. Kendall slumped into the chair beside him and handed him a bottle of water.  
>"Tired?"<br>"Course not, mate." Kendall replied, sweat slipping down his forehead. "That was evil. Pure evil."  
>"Well, at least it will have burned up some of Carlos' energy." Logan offered. James was currently in the bathroom stressing over his hair while Carlos was pigging out on the free food they had for the runners. The Santa Dash was a sponsored race that the local hospital had each year. The boys hadn't ran the race before but they couldn't <strong>not <strong>do it because...well, they spent an unhealthy amount of time in the hospital and it would be wrong not to run a race which was trying to raise funds for the hospital which had kept them from dying each week. Although, one thing would have been nicer. If only, only, if it was shorter.

...

**Everyone excited yet? I know I am! :D**

**Elli x**


	11. The 11th Day

_On the eleventh day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me... eleven Christmas cookies, ten Santa Dashes, nine broken baubles, eight festive fruit pops, seven faulty crackers, six crappy carols, five frozen faces, four scheming sisters, three close brushes, two morning rushes and a trip to the A&E..._

_..._

"Are they done yet?"  
>"I don't know! You check them!" Kendall answered Carlos, with a sigh. He went back to stirring up the great mess of dough in the baking bowl in front of him. James found it more entertaining to flick flour at Logan than actually bake but he shrunk back as soon as Logan decided to return the favour. Carlos hopped over the counter to check the cookies. He opened up the oven to peek inside and saw the sweet sugar cookies baking a golden brown. He wiped out the tray before dropping them on the counter with a yell. Logan wordlessly handed him a pair of oven gloves and Carlos murmured back his thanks. He pulled out the second tray of cookies and laid them out. He then proceeded to sneak one into his hand and stuffed it into his mouth. Naturally, the cookie was still roasting and Carlos jumped up a metre or two before swallowing down the soft, sweet, crumbly cookie.<br>"Just like you remembered?" Carlos smiled, ignoring the burn in his tongue.  
>"Better."<p>

...

**3 and a half hours, ma dears! **

**Elli x**


	12. The 12th Day

_On the twelveth day of Christmas, my best friends gave to me... twelve precious presents, eleven Christmas cookies, ten Santa Dashes, nine broken baubles, eight festive fruit pops, seven faulty crackers, six crappy carols, five frozen faces, four scheming sisters, three close brushes, two morning rushes and a trip to the A&E..._

...

"Open it!" James shouted gleefully, his hazel eyes dancing in the light of the Christmas tree. Christmas morning brought such a...childlike feeling. Like the world was just bursting with excitement. Logan prised off the wrapping paper and gingerly picked up the book it had underneath. He had been looking for it for the longest time. It was sold out everywhere! How did James get his hands on it? But Logan didn't really care. He was a bit too happy to care. Carlos rammed his electric blue gift box towards Logan.  
>"I can't wrap..." Carlos offered as Logan slowly opened up the box. Inside were all different kinds of sweets from flying saucers to Refreshers. Logan beamed at Carlos. Everyone knew Logan had one hell of a sweet tooth. Kendall pressed another parcel into his hands. Logan opened it up gently to find a photo album. He stared up at Kendall.<br>"I asked my mum if I could have some of her old photos of us and I put them all in there." Logan opened up the book to find pictures from almost every occasion from their childhood. Logan smiled broadly. Times like this make the mental run up to Christmas with his friends almost...bearable.

...

**There you go! I wrote twelve mini stories in two days. Wow. I must have nothing to do with my life...oh well!**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Elli x**


End file.
